sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice in Wonderland (franchise)
|books = |novels = |short_stories = |comics = |graphic_novels = |strips = |films = |shorts = |tv = }} |atv = |tv_specials = |tv_films = |dtv = |plays = Alice in Wonderland Jr. |vgs = }} |soundtracks = |music = Almost Alice (2010) |toys = |attractions = |footnotes = Work where this franchise's characters or settings appeared as part of a crossover. Spin-off of TV series Once Upon a Time (2011–present) }} Alice in Wonderland is a Disney media franchise, commencing in 1951 with the theatrical release of the animated film Alice in Wonderland. The film is an adaptation of the books by Lewis Carroll, which featured his character Alice. A live-action film directed by Tim Burton was released in 2010. Films ''Alice in Wonderland'' (animated) Alice in Wonderland is a 1951 British-American animated fantasy comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Productions and based primarily on Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland with several additional elements from his sequel, Through the Looking-Glass. The 13th Disney animated feature film, it was released in New York City and London on July 26, 1951, and features the voices of Kathryn Beaumont (who later voiced Wendy Darling in the 1953 film Peter Pan) as Alice, and Ed Wynn as the Mad Hatter. The theme song, "Alice in Wonderland", has since become a jazz standard. ''Alice in Wonderland'' (live-action) Alice in Wonderland is a 2010 American fantasy film directed by Tim Burton and written by Linda Woolverton. Released by Walt Disney Pictures, the film stars Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh, Johnny Depp, Anne Hathaway and Helena Bonham Carter. The film was shot in the United Kingdom and the United States. ''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' Alice Through the Looking Glass is a 2016 American fantasy film directed by James Bobin and written by Linda Woolverton. It is a sequel to the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland. The film stars Mia Wasikowska, Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Anne Hathaway, Sacha Baron Cohen and Rhys Ifans, and was released on May 27, 2016. TV series ''Adventures in Wonderland'' Adventures in Wonderland is a live-action musical television series based on Walt Disney's animated film Alice in Wonderland. In the series, Alice (Elisabeth Harnois), was portrayed as a girl who can come and go from Wonderland simply by walking through her mirror (a reference to Wonderland's source material, Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass). ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' An episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, entitled "Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland", is based on the film. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Once Upon a Time in Wonderland is an American fantasy-drama series that aired on ABC from October 10, 2013, to April 3, 2014. It was created by Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Zack Estrin, and Jane Espenson for ABC Studios. The series is a spin-off of Once Upon a Time. Video games ''Alice in Wonderland'' (2000) Alice in Wonderland is a platform video game developed by Digital Eclipse Software and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Color. It was released in North America on October 4, 2000. The game follows the plot of the 1951 animated film of the same name. ''American McGee's Alice'' (2000) American McGee's Alice is a third-person psychological horror action-adventure platform video game released for PC on December 6, 2000.1 The game, developed by Rogue Entertainment and published by Electronic Arts, is an unofficial sequel to Lewis Carroll's Alice novels. It was designed by American McGee and features music composed by Chris Vrenna. It was ported to Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 with the release of Alice: Madness Returns. ''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) Alice in Wonderland is an action adventure video game published in 2010 by Disney Interactive Studios. The game can be used on Wii, Nintendo DS, Windows PC and Zeebo, with the soundtrack being composed by video game music composer Richard Jacques. ''Alice: Madness Returns'' (2011) Alice: Madness Returns is a psychological horror action-adventure platform video game developed by Chinese studio Spicy Horse and released by Electronic Arts for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is the sequel to American McGee's Alice (2000). The game was released worldwide beginning in North America on June 14, 2011,followed by Europe on June 16, 2011 and the United Kingdom on June 17, 2011. The game is also backwards compatible with the Xbox One. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wonderland appears as a world in some of the Kingdom Hearts games, as do characters from the 1951 film version. ''Disney Infinity'' The 1951 film was referenced throughout the ''Disney Infinity'' series with power discs and in-game toys released for the game. On May 24, 2016, Alice, the Mad Hatter, and Time from Alice Through the Looking Glass were added to Disney Infinity 3.0. The three Alice characters were the penultimate additions to the series as Disney cancelled the Disney Infinity franchise earlier that month, with the Finding Dory playset and Dory and Nemo figures that were released the following month of June being the final releases. Theme park attractions Attractions and Rides Alice in Wonderland Maze A beautiful labyrinth in Shanghaî Disney Resort. It was opened on Shanghaî Disneyland on June 16, 2016 with the Park. It based on Tim Burton's movie (2010). Alice's Curious Labyrinth Alice's Curious Labyrinth is a hedge maze attraction at the Disneyland Park within Disneyland Paris. It opened in 1992 with the Park, and belongs to the British part of Fantasyland. Mad Tea Party Mad Tea Party is a spinning tea cup ride at all five Disneyland-style theme parks. The ride theme is inspired by the Unbirthday Party scene in Alice In Wonderland. The ride has gained attention over the years for the number of people who get motion sickness as a result of the spinning component of the ride. Alice in Wonderland (ride) Alice in Wonderland is a dark ride in Fantasyland at Disneyland in Anaheim, California. Based on the animated adaptation of the same name, the attraction resides next to a second ride, the Mad Tea Party, based on a scene in that same adaptation. The presence of two rides based on the film is unusual in that Walt Disney said he regretted making it because it lacked a connection to the audience's hearts. Mad T Party Mad T Party is a show at Disney California Adventure which occurs in the Hollywood Studios subsection of the Hollywood Land section of the park. Mad T Party premiered on June 15, 2012, the same day the park was re-dedicated. The show is inspired by Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. Stage version Alice in Wonderland Jr. Alice in Wonderland Jr. is a one-act stage version solely meant for middle and high school productions. It includes the majority of the film's songs and others including Song of the South's [[Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|''"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"]], two new reprises of "I'm Late!", and three new numbers entitled "Ocean of Tears", "Simon Says", and "Who Are You?" respectively. This 60–80 minute version is owned by Music Theatre International in the Broadway, Jr. Collection. Music ''Alice in Wonderland soundtrack Alice in Wonderland was first released on LP record on July 28, 1951, and re-released on Audio CD in 1998. ''Almost Alice'' Almost Alice is a concept album of various artists' music inspired by Burton's Alice in Wonderland. The album is also notable for featuring songs that were inspired from quotes directly from Lewis Carroll's original novel. The album was released by Buena Vista Records on March 2, 2010. It debuted at number five on the Billboard 200. Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:Alice in Wonderland (franchise) Category:Works based on Alice in Wonderland